Timothy Binx
by TivaJisbonGSR
Summary: McGee thinks about his past as Thackery Binx on Halloween and has some unexpected reunions. One-shot. McAbby, Max/Allison and implied Tiva.


**A/N: My little sister made me watch Hocus Pocus last night and I spent about 10 minutes yelling about how it was a 16 year old Sean Murray. He's so cute! (and then I watched a Doctor Who and it had Matt Bardock in who's character on Casualty recently died and I had another yelling fit) but once again I digress. So I had a very interesting night and then my bestie came over for a sleepover. This is not normally my kind of thing but oh well …**

McGee sat at his desk blissfully. 20 years. It had been 20 years since he had been Thackery Binx and now he was Timothy McGee, a writer, an investigator. And he couldn't have been happier. It had been Emily who had suggested it. She told him to go back down and help people in anyway he could, for that was what he loved best, and lets face it not many people need assistance in paradise. So that is what he had done. He went home, to Earth, where he found that he would have to create a whole new back story for himself as Thackery Binx was now just a character in a Halloween tale in Salem.

His new co-workers knew nothing of his past life and God help him if they ever found out, imagine having to explain to your best friends that you are a 17th Century boy, who was turned into an immortal talking cat by 3 witches, who then died and came back to life and made himself Tim McGee, NCIS MCRT's resident computer geek. Yikes!

Abby was throwing a Halloween party for the team, Ducky had politely reclined saying he had a prior engagement when really he did not like Halloween that much. The others really had no choice but to go as Abby would be offended if they didn't, plus it would take McGee's mid off Emily, Max, Dani and Allison. So that was why Tony, Ziva and himself found themselves outside Abby's apartment door. They had been told to dress up, McGee was wearing the Elf Lord costume from years ago, Tony was dressed in red and had small devil horns on his head and a trident in his hand, he could not take his eyes off the woman next to him as she was dressed in a tight fitting black leather jacket (that showed off her cleavage) and pants, her curly brown hair was swept back into a loose ponytail and her eyes were surrounded by wisps of dark make up – she looked smoking hot.

The door was flung open and Abby stood in the doorway, she was clad in a dark indigo dress, her ebony hair was loose and curled and she had giant silver wings sprouting out her back "You're late!" she scolded as they entered.

Gibbs was seated on her couch, he was not dressed up so was wearing his old green Marines tee and faded old jeans.

"I heard this story about 3 witches in Salem in 1693" Abby nattered, no one had been paying much attention until she mentioned Salem and then McGee was all ears, he prayed silently that she was talking about different witches. "They wanted to be young forever so they kidnapped a little girl named Emily and sucked out her life force. Her brother Thackery tried to save her but got turned into a talking black cat that could never die. Winnie, Mary and Sarah (the witches) were hung for using witchcraft but Thackery Binx was never found. Then on Halloween 300 years later 3 kids Dani, Allison and Max broke into the witches old cottage and lit the black-flamed candle. Before they died Winnie cast a spell so that if a virgin lit the candle they would be brought back to life. The witches came back and tried to kidnap Dani for she was only 8 but Binx appeared and saved them. They get chased around by witches and the dead corpse of Winnie's former lover. They trap the witches in an incinerator but they escape and begin chasing them again. Dani is kidnapped by the witches and in order to save her, her older brother Max drinks Winnie's potion, during this Binx gets injured. The sun begins to rise and the witches turn to stone as the black-flamed candle only works until sunrise. With the witches dead Binx's spell is broken and he died poor kitty. Emily's ghost appears and takes her brothers spirit to heaven"

"That sounds plausible" Tony laughed sarcastically.

"Oh no it is! My friend Allison was one of the kids! She told me about it" Abby said "She should be here soon" as if by magic there was a knock at the door.

McGee paled, he could not risk Allison recognising him.

"Hey Allison, oh and Max!" Abby greeted the newcomers "No kids?"

"Staying over with Dani" Max said.

"Come in. These are my co-workers Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee" the introduced them in turn, McGee kept is gaze fixed firmly on the floor, even if it had been 20 years he could not take the risk, all the others had said hello so Abby elbowed him.

"McGee!" she hissed "Be nice"

"Hi" he grumbled, he could feel Allison's eyes on him trying to place him.

Abby sighed at him "Anyway" she clapped her hands "I told them about the you guys and Sandersons and Binx"

He risked a glance upwards and found Allison staring at him in wonder, he had been made, he was sure of it.

"Oh really Abs?" Allison complained managing to take her eyes off McGee "Now they're all going to think we are mad!"

"Does it matter what they think?"

"Guess not. Um … McGee was it? Can I talk to you?"

Yep he had been made "Ok"

He followed Allison out of the room and into the small kitchen next door, he was just about to speak when she spoke.

"I know who you are" she said simply, threateningly "You're Binx. I mean human Binx not cat Binx. How is that possible? You're over 300 years old, you died, I saw you die"

"I was hoping you wouldn't recognise me. It's been 20 years exactly since we last saw each other so I was hoping you wouldn't recognise me. I don't know how it's possible. I died, I saw Emily, I wanted to come back to Earth and suddenly there I was, I created a back story and lived my life as Tim McGee …" he changed the subject "How's Dani?"

"She's fine. 28 now, got over you a long time ago" Allison's words were harsh and meant to hurt "It took her a while though. Max told me she kept calling for you in her sleep for months afterwards"

"There's nothing I could have done" McGee said apologetically.

"Look I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you"

"I get another chance at life, it's not all bad"

"Then why are you taking so long to move on?" she asked.

"Wh- I am not" he deified.

"Abby? I know what went on between the two of you"

"We wanted different things, just didn't work out"

"Yet you still both love each other" leaving her old cat friend behind she walked away and rejoined the party.

"I'm sorry about him" Abby said "I don't know what's wrong with him, he's not normally like this"

"It's alright. I knew him a long time ago"

"I know. I'm not an idiot" Abby smiled thinly.

McGee stood dumbfound in the doorway "Wait you knew?" Abby gave him a nod "All this time and you never said anything? 10 years!"

"I know it's a touchy area for you and a little weird"

Tony leant in towards Ziva so he could whisper in her ear "I'm confused sweetcheeks"

She turned her head quickly and their lips nearly touched, the air between them electric "Me too"

"But I'm a freak. It's not normal!" McGee protested.

Abby's face fell "Timothy McGee! Don't you ever tell yourself that, what happened to you, your sister and these guys was not your fault! I'm glad it happened"

"Your glad my sister died!?"

"Wait Sarah is dead?" Ziva asked.

"There is no Sarah!" Abby sighed "I'm not glad about that Tim" she rushed to his side "But if it had never happened I would never have met you and I …" she stopped herself before she said something she would probably regret.

His eyes had tears in "You what, Abby?"

"I couldn't bare it'" her hand went to his cheek, she completely forgot about the other people in the room.

Sub-consciously he placed is hand on top of hers "You wouldn't know I wasn't there"

Abby placed a soft brief kiss on his lips "I would know" she whispered.

The romantic altercation was cut short by Max's voice "You're Thackery Binx?"

A loud choking noise came from Tony as he had been drinking at the time, Ziva patted him on the back until he regained his composure "You're a 336 year old cat?"

"No Tony" Abby explained "He's a 336 year old human who got turned into a cat 320 years ago and then 20 years ago died then came back to life as a human"

"Can you repeat that?"

"No"

McGee looked around the room at his friends, Abby and Tony were in the middle of a "Yes!", "No!" argument, Gibbs was quietly seated on the couch as if nothing even remotely interesting had happened and Ziva was trying to break up the fight between her friend and her lover. Maybe being a cat hadn't been so bad. As he thought this he began to feel tingly, his arms and legs going numb.

Nobody had noticed McGee's sudden disappearing act until he spoke from his new found seat in front of the door "Guys, we have a problem"

On the mat in front of Abby's front door sat a little black cat, his eyes were a bright yellow. Off to the side Max's cell beeped.

"It's Dani, Charlotte lit the candle!"

"What!?"

"McGee!" Abby knelt down beside him and put her hand on his silky back "You're a cute cat but a cuter human!"

Okay he took it all back. Maybe being a cat did suck, Charlotte was so going to be dead when he found her.

"I would like a word with your daughter" the cat said "It's an 8 and a half hour drive to Massachusetts, who's with me?"

Gibbs got to his feet "I can make it in 7"

Ziva stepped forwards "6" she challenged.

They turned around to she the door swinging shut behind Abby and McGee.

"I'm sorry." Tony said "But can someone tell me what the hell just happened"

**A/N: Well that was absolutely terrible but oh well I'm too tired to change it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Please review to tell me how terrible it was.**


End file.
